bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Trial:005/@comment-50.180.232.254-20150624084858
Just recently beat Zevalhua After 3 tries with different team. Never use Tridon, ultor or any light units since zevalhua loves to keep targeting light units. Team composition: Feeva Lead, Diana, Ardin, Magress, Ivris, Aaron friend. Feeva is really good since she boost hc and bc droprate, increase rec, atk, and def, her leader skill helps with the fill rate and bb plus she deal a great number of damage and hits. Magress help survive glorious and endless. Diana help with bb and hc frop rate plus an increase in bb when attacked and gradually. Ivris help with healing, boost bb, remove staus ailments, and grant angel idol buff. Ardin help with attack by adding light and dark element to attack. Aaron help with mitigation, attack and boost bb. You can use shera or darvanshel if you don't have a friend with Aaron lead. The first form should be easy to beat. Just remember to mitigate and guard with units with the lowest hp. Make sure you also mitigate before endless. That would be the letter "v" in Zevalhu. During her second form, she will use glorious twice but no endless or extension. The most effective method would be to activate magress ubb. Remember don't use mitigation on the same turn as magress ubb. It will be cast at 90% hp and 50%. Here's the pattern for first form and third form: use mitigation on every turn except turn 3 before extention. She might do some attack that drain plenty of hp. On her third form, she will use extension every four turns with unit with the lowest hp and it will be cast twice on unit or units whose bb is greater than 50%. If you don't know when she will use extension on the third form then just mitigate and guard with all your units until she cast extension. She will cast a more power extension when her hp is less than 40%. That's the letter "u" in supreme. Make sure That you don't lower her hp below 40% on the turn that she does the regular extensions. That's three extension in total. Let her do extension first then lower her hp down below 40% and mitigate and gaurd with all your units since that extension is far stronger. Also remember to let her use extension before you lower her hp below 20%. It is crucial that you get as close as possible to the the "v" then go all out with magress ubb and other unit's bb or sbb depending on what you have at that time but DO NOT USE MITIGATION. At this point, you want to do as much damage as possible that's why I say to use Magress ubb and other units bb or sbb after extinction but make sure that you're as close to the "v" but don't pass it. She will use status returner after endless. She will use endless every 4 turns along with status returner. Make sure that you haven't use any revives or goddess idols before endless. Make sure that you use Ivris ubb during her first form once or twice. If you are short on overdrive, use hero crystal or just do normal attack until it is filled up.This is during her first and second form. You want to deal as much damage as possible after her she use the first status returner. This is where you use your fujin tonic or toxin to finished her off. Hopefully, that clear up some ambiguity.